


Perfect Boy

by hypnoticspelling



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: High School AU, L and Light sneaking around, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Private School, Secret Relationship, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticspelling/pseuds/hypnoticspelling
Summary: Light Yagami: an above average boy, living a painfully average life, with painfully average friends, a painfully average sex life and painfully average interests. But when an extraordinary substitute walks into school with jeans and beat up shoes, school life is gonna get...interesting.





	1. facade

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading/watching Death Note for quite some time, but never gave fanfic WRITING a chance! This is my first fic in this fandom and I really hope you enjoy!

Popular to contrary belief, Light Yagami doesn't have many friends. Okay, well he has _friends_ , people he hangs out with occasionally, but he doesn't have many people who he can tell secrets to. Light doesn't have many secrets though. He used to think he was living a lie; that the straight A, family loving, home-by-10:30, facade he has, was a lie. But the more Light Yagami stares at his own reflection, the more he realizes that he's perfect, that this "mask" isn't a mask at all. Light Yagami has become the Perfect Boy -- 110 percent. That thought makes him shiver, makes him want to go on a rampage, a rampage of - whatever non perfect kids do. Maybe he should ask Mail. Mail isn't a perfect kid, he smokes cigarettes and blows boys behind the gym. Light shakes his head. Cigarettes are gross and the idea of having sex with the ignorant, ugly little _boys_ at his school make him cringe. He's not interested in sex like that, sex with no meaning and sex that he could forget about.  
Light fixes his tie in the mirror and debates not wearing one, just to get a dress code infraction. Yet, he probably wouldn't even get one. The headmaster might just smile and say something like, "Never thought I'd see the day you'd slip up Yagami!" and not even write him up. He sighs and grabs his bag, tossing it over his shoulder. 

 

To say cliques don't _really_ exist in high school is a lie. Look out into any high school lunchroom, and you'll see cliques, even at Light's private school. Light doesn't know how he actually ended up in the clique he's in, but here he is. He doesn't really know what his clique is. Maybe it's just the Pretty Clique. Light doesn't say much, only speaks when actually spoken to (unless it's when Misa speaks, then he definitely doesn't reply).  
"Hey Yagami, you hear me?"  
Light looks up from his ham and cheese sandwich. "Uh, no sorry. What did you say?"  
Mikami smiles. Light likes Mikami, a lot in fact. Mikami is kind of what Light wishes he was: a perfect student with a dark side (minus the cocaine thought, Light doesn't want to be that bad). "I was asking if you've seen our new English teacher."  
"Uh no. Honestly I didn't even know we were getting a new one. What happened to Mr. Jones?"  
"Quit!" Mikami laughs. "Fucking good right? But yeah, new teacher is weird man. Too young."  
Light nods. Sometimes it is hard to respect and learn from a teacher that is basically the same age as you. 

 

Light's eyes go wide when he gets his first look at the new teacher. He's wearing _jeans_...which is so fucking against dress code, he doesn't know how the headmaster even let him in the school, let alone teach. He almost salvages he outfit with a nice white dress shirt, but then Light looks down at the beat up converse. He scoffs.  
"Hello...students," the new teacher says, voice unusually monotone. "I am going to be replacing Mr. Jones until the end of the year. My name is Lawliet." There's no response and that doesn't phase him. "I understand that you were previously working on-"  
"You're not going to tell us anything about yourself?"  
When Light turns to the sound of the voice, it's Mail, who's sitting back in his seat with a smirk on his face, goggles perched on his head. Light rolls his eyes.  
"My name is Lawliet, you can address me as such. This is my first teaching job." Lawliet cocks an eyebrow. "Is that sufficient information Mr. Jeevas?"  
Mail chuckles and swipes his tongue over his bottom lip. "For now."  
Light was blown away, Mail was honest to god flirting with the new teacher. Light looks back at Lawliet and really looks at him. He's attractive and quite young, can't be much older than 24. He has very dark eyes and messy hair and Light wants to just brush it. Lawliet glances over at Light and catches him staring. Light's throat goes dry. This will be a long year. 

 

"Light!"  
Light turns around and cocks an eyebrow at Mail. "Yeah?"  
"Bro, hey you gotta go to this party tonight yeah? Everyone's gonna be there. I hope," he flashes one of those smiles that can make you weak at the knees, and though Light doesn't go weak at the knees, he can see how it would make anyone fall to their knees. "Mello is throwing it."  
"Mello?" Light furrows his eyebrows.  
"Yeah. He graduated last year?" Light shakes his head. "Nice blonde hair, super skinny-" Mail waves his hands around as he talks. "Perfect fucking mouth bro, fuck like his lips are just made-"  
"Yeah I remember him," Light says. 

_"God, Mel, taking my cock so fucking good, look so pretty on your knees."  
Light's eyes are wide when he walks past the empty auto room. He peeks into the room and sees a blonde boy on his knees, Mail grabbing his hair, trademark goggles sliding down his head. Light can't tear his eyes away as he watches Mail's eyebrows furrow and his hands scraping at the blond's head._

Mail smiles. "Good! Yeah good. You'll come right?"  
Light swallows hard. This is his moment. He can finally break the facade and pull a Mikami. "Yeah. Where is it?"  
Mail laughs and rattles off the address before disappearing. 

 

So it's a house party, and surprisingly Light has never been to a house party (or apartment party). Mello has his own apartment now, so he's guessing Mail talked him into throwing it. Once he gets through the threshold, he realizes he doesn't belong here. He catches a glimpse of Misa, who looks actually really amazing, though Light would never tell her in fear of her thinking they're dating. (One time he complimented her new haircut and she told everyone he said he loved her). She's talking to Mikami. "Yagami! C'mon over here, Misa is gonna let us do body shots off her!"  
Light rolls his eyes, but makes his way over. Misa laughs and shimmies out of her shirt, climbing onto the counter. Mikami is the one who takes the first shot, licking the liquor out of her belly button. Light rolls his eyes and takes some steps back, walking away from the body shots. He finds a beer and settles against a wall, not knowing exactly what he's doing here.  
"Yagami?"  
Light looks over at the host, who looks incredible. Light hopes he too gets ten times hotter when he graduates.  
"Hey," Light smiles.  
"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," Mello laughs and takes a sip of his drink, leaning against the wall near Light.  
"I've never really been to a party. I don't really know what to do."  
Mello nods. "Yeah I understand. Well people are here to drink my booze and have sex in my bathroom. That's really all parties are."  
Light laughs. "Yeah I'm not really a drinker or a cramped bathroom sex kind of guy."  
Mello smirks and leans over. "Yeah? What kinda sex do you like?"  
Light cocks an eyebrow, and, if he plays his cards right, could find himself having that cramped bathroom sex he claims he doesn't like. "All depends on my mood," Light says before he takes a sip of his drink. "Now? I would like something fast, something-" Light taps a fingers on his bottle. "-something dirty."  
"Light Yagami, I never pegged you as a fast and dirty kinda guy. Who's gonna be the lucky lady tonight? Finally gonna give Misa a chance?" He nods to where Misa is having her tummy licked by some boy.  
"I was thinking Mail actually."  
Mello chokes on his drink and looks up at Light, eyes wide. "Y-yeah?"  
Light nods. "Do you know where he's gotten off too?"

 

Light did get his cramped bathroom sex that he said he didn't want, but not with Mail. He ended up bending Mello over the kitchen counter and took him from behind on spit and latex.  
He didn't mention it was his first time.


	2. butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I am sorry this wasn't updated in a timely fashion, I truly have had no inspiration for this! I am sorry that the chapters are short, I really believe I will be able to deliver better work in the future. Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments! Much appreciated.

Light glances at his usual lunch table. Mikami is laughing hard, pressing close to Misa. Light bites down hard on his lip and looks at Mail's lunch table. It's just him, a small boy with white hair, and a uniquely pretty blonde girl. Light takes a deep breath and makes his way over to them. "Hey uh Mail?"  
Mail looks up from his phone and blinks at Light. His eyebrows are up in his hairline. "Yeah Yagami?"  
"Can I sit with you guys?" Light asks, and for some reason, he's nervous. He's always stuck with his clique and most people don't differentiate from their tables. He can almost feel the tension in the lunchroom, thick enough to cut through. The white haired boy curls his finger in his hair and cocks an eyebrow.   
"Fuck yeah Yagami, sit that perfect ass down!" Mail laughs and actually puts his phone down, smiling wide at Light. Light's cheeks go slightly pink. 

 

Lawliet doesn't like "Mr" in front of his name, makes him shiver. He keeps correcting students when they use the title. "Just Lawliet," he tells them. Light doesn't quite understand the teacher yet, and finds himself getting frequently distracted by the teacher. He isn't very expressive in his actual tone speech, yet the words he uses and hand gestures expose his love of literature. The more Light stares - no _observes_ \- the more Light realizes that Lawliet is one of the most uncommonly beautiful people he's ever seen. Lawliet has a very strong jawline, as if it was carved from marble (which is a perfect analogy since his skin is milky white). Light has also noticed that some of the female classmates have realized their new teachers hidden beauty.   
Mail certainly has, flirting with the teacher every chance he gets, and Lawliet not making any notice.   
He's a surprisingly engaging teacher, for someone that has the voice of a dull computer program.   
"Mr. Yagami?"  
Light snaps his head up, blinking hard. "Yes, Mr- uh I uh, Lawliet?" His throat is dry and he just wants the ugly stained tiles to swallow him whole.   
"What critical perspective do you think applies to Othello?" Lawliet cocks an eyebrow at him.   
"Historical," Light replies. "Well honestly it could be any of the perspectives since most overlap."   
Lawliet nods. "Yes I agree," his eyes linger on Light for just a little longer than should, and Light's breath catches in his throat. Lawliet's eyes are black, not dark brown, but solid fucking black. He grips his pen tighter, taking a calming breath. He's fucked. 

 

Light gets home that night and makes sure to lock the bathroom door. He doesn't waste two seconds once he gets in the shower, instantly wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping quickly. Light can still see Lawliet's eyes in his mind. He cups the head of his cock and slides his hand back down. Light bites back all his moans and cums silently, thinking about Lawliet's jaw and porcelain skin. 

 

He contemplates skipping Lawliet's class the next day. Light knows the consequences of skipping class, but he can't bring himself to step into the class after he jacked off to thoughts of his teacher. He sighs, turns on his heel and heads away from the room. Light doesn't pay too much attention until a hand is grabbing his bicep.   
"That's the wrong way Mr. Yagami."  
Light's head surges up, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights. Lawliet is only about an inch or two taller than he, but it feels as if he's towering over Light. His breath gets stuck in his throat. Lawliet's hand is still on his arm.   
"I know. I was just going to grab something from my locker," he lies.   
"Will you be late?"  
"Just by a minute or so," Light whispers.   
"That's okay. I look forward to hearing what you have to say about how the play is proceeding. You're quite bright, Mr. Yagami."  
Light can't fight the rising blush, he can feel it crawl up his chest and neck. "Thank you Lawliet. And please, Light is fine."  
Lawliet actually smiles, it's small and subtle but it gives Light butterflies. "Okay, Light," is all he says before he _finally_ releases Light's bicep before walking away.


End file.
